character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Caulifla (Fanon)/LordTracer
|-|Mortal= |-|Kid Caulifla= |-|Ikari= |-|Super Saiyan= |-|Full Power Super Saiyan= |-|Super Saiyan II= |-|Super Saiyan III= |-|Super Saiyan IV= |-|Super Saiyan God= |-|Super Saiyan V= |-|Super Saiyan Blue= |-|Oren Caulifla= |-|Ultra Instinct Omen= |-|God of Destruction Candidate= |-|Ultra Instinct= |-|God of Destruction= Summary Caulifla as she appears in the upcoming Dragon Ball: Rewritten series. She first appeared in the Universe 6 Arc of Dragon Ball Super, as one of the members of Team Universe 6. She is one of the main characters of the History of Sadala special, one of the strongest members of Team Universe 6 in the Tournament of Power and eventually becomes one of the most prominent Z-Fighters. By the end of the series, she becomes Universe 6’s God of Destruction. She is married to Kale, and has a daughter named Coco. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 5-B, likely far higher | Low 2-C, higher with Ikari. Low 2-C, possibly 2-C after a Zenkai | 2-C, higher as a Super Saiyan | At least 2-C, 2-B with the Super Saiyan forms, 2-A after breaking her limits, higher as a Super Saiyan IV | High 1-C, High 1-B as a Super Saiyan God, higher with a God Ki base form, even higher with the Super Saiyan forms | High 1-B | High 1-B | High 1-B. At least High 1-B, likely 1-A as a Super Saiyan IV. 1-A as a Super Saiyan V | High 1-B. At least High 1-B, likely 1-A as a Super Saiyan IV. 1-A as a Super Saiyan V. High 1-B, 1-A as a Super Saiyan IV, far higher as a Super Saiyan V after training with Kale, Cabba, Raditz, Broly and Vegeta | 1-A | 1-A | 1-A | 1-A | 1-A | 1-A | 1-A | 1-A Name: Caulifla Origin: Dragon Ball: Rewritten Gender: Female Age: 57+ (57 via her calendar age, spent indeterminate amount of time in the Room of Spirit and Time on several occasions) Classification: Saiyan, God of Destruction Powers and Abilities: |-|Pre-God Ki=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Ki Manipulation (Can be used defensively and offensively, to strengthen her skin or to fire ki blasts, which can home in on targets, change the weather, manipulate electricity and form defensive barriers), Ki Sensing (Can locate others by reading their ki), Master Martial Artist, Transformation, Acrobatics, Accelerated Development (Training; Physical Stats, Abilities), Reactive Power Level (As a Saiyan, Caulifla will grow stronger every time she fights and can attain additional strength in the midst of combat, especially after recovering from major injuries), Fusionism (Via Fusion Dance), Enhanced Senses (Even without ki training, Saiyans have exceptional senses that allow them to locate small, distant objects by tracking their smell, see clearly over long distances, and track the movements of others even in pitch black conditions by feeling vibrations in the air), Afterimage Creation, Power Mimicry, Pressure Point Strikes, Dimensional Travel, Sound Manipulation, Portal Creation and Space-Time Manipulation (Via the Vice Shout), Statistics Amplification (Can enhance her power by absorbing ki attacks as a Super Saiyan), Ki Absorption (As a Super Saiyan), Healing (As a Super Saiyan), Regeneration (Likely Mid-High via transforming into a Super Saiyan, but only for the first time), Teleportation (Via Instant Transmission), Adaptation, Rage Power, Breath Attack (Capable of breathing fire as a Super Saiyan IV), Reactive Evolution, Size Manipulation (limited), Fire Manipulation, Heat Manipulation |-|God Ki=All previous abilities, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Self Sustenance (Type 1; capable of breathing in space), Regeneration (Mid; comparable to Gohan, who regenerated from being shot through the brain with a Death Beam), Danmaku, Energy Absorption, Attack Reflection, Paralysis Inducement and Power Nullification (Via the God Bind), Gravity Manipulation, Resurrection, Healing, Power Bestowal (Gave Coco God ki), Precognition, Explosion Manipulation, Resurrection, Resistance to Extrasensory Perception (Cannot be sensed by beings lesser than a God) |-|God of Destruction=All previous powers, Immortality (Type 1; as a God of Destruction, she has eternal life), Sealing, Clairvoyance (Likely capable of having precognitive dreams like Beerus), Explosion Manipulation, Sound Manipulation (Via God of Destruction’s Roar), Spatial Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Instinctive Reaction (limited) Attack Potency: At least Planet level (Should scale to 21st Budokai Kakarot, who can fight those capable of harming him. His durability backscales from his Oozaru form that can survive Master Roshi’s Kamehameha that output 1.1264e+35 joules), likely far higher (Stated to be extremely strong for her age. Blew back several Saiyan gang members with an enraged scream) | Universe level+ (One-shot Tarro, who threatened that he could destroy the living universe on several occasions), higher with Ikari (Managed to hold her own against base Galanga, who was far stronger than Tarro). Universe level+, possibly Low Multiverse level after a Zenkai (Her clash with Galanga sent energy all over the universe, and it was even felt in the Kaioshin realm) | Low Multiverse level (Far surpassed Galanga. Powered up so much that her energy was felt all over the afterlife and on God of Destruction Tarble’s planet), higher as a Super Saiyan (Utterly stomped Parsnap, who previously stomped her and Kale at the same time) | At least Low Multiverse level (Trained for ten years since the end of the Caulifla Saga), Multiverse level with the Super Saiyan forms (Full Power Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2 and Super Saiyan 3 multiply her power by 50,000x, 100,000x and 400,000x, respectively), Multiverse level+ after breaking her limits (Backscaling from her Super Saiyan IV form, which only grants a finite multiplier), higher as a Super Saiyan IV (Should be comparable to SSJ4 Vegeta, who is comparable to Super Radgeta. Base Radgeta alone was far above Buuhan, who was going to collapse Universe 7 and all of its infinite timelines. Every moment in Universe 7, no matter how big or small, creates an infinite amount of timelines, of which another infinite amount spawns off of, ad infinitum) | High Complex Multiverse level (Stated by Tarble to have enough power to destroy the multiverse, which is an 11th-dimensional structure. Fought base Lophone, who could draw on the energy of the multiverse itself), High Hyperverse level as a Super Saiyan God (Should scale to SSG Gohan, who was going to destroy all creation, which is an infinite-dimensional structure with a greater amount of infinities than Universe 7, while clashing with a suppressed Beerus. Similarly, Caulfila and Dragon God Lophone almost collapsed creation from their clashes), higher with a God Ki base form (Stated to have surpassed Super Saiyan God in her base form), even higher with the Super Saiyan forms | High Hyperverse level (Comparable to U6 Arc Pan. Due to the form’s adjustable multiplier, she trained her Super Saiyan IV form to the point that it could match SSG Pan) | High Hyperverse level (Vastly stronger than before. Matched Pan in their rematch. Became much stronger after receiving a Zenkai from the Pride Troopers) | High Hyperverse level (Stronger than before). At least High Hyperverse level, likely Outerverse level as a Super Saiyan IV (Was able to very briefly swap hands with Jiren, who was stated by Vados to not be limited by “dimensional scale or anything within reason”). Outerverse level as a Super Saiyan V (Fought on par with Super Saiyan Blue Raditz, who was able to fight on par with Jiren and as stated to surpass the GoDs. All the Gods of Destruction were stated by Beerus to transcend all dimensional scale) | High Hyperverse level (Received a Zenkai following the Tournament of Power). At least High Hyperverse level, likely Outerverse level as a Super Saiyan IV (Fought on par with Post-Meta-Cooler Saga SSG Raditz). Outerverse level as a Super Saiyan V. High Hyperverse level, Outerverse level as a Super Saiyan IV (Stated to have surpassed her previous power as a Super Saiyan V), far higher as a Super Saiyan V after training with Kale, Raditz, Broly and Vegeta | Outerverse level (Much stronger than before. As a Super Saiyan V, she is nearly comparable to base Xeno Kakarot, who fought and defeated Demigra and Chamel. Demigra has ascended to an undimensional plane and was going to collapse a plane that resided above creation and saw it as fiction. Chamel gained all of Demigra's powers and was going to cause similar amounts of destruction with his presence alone) | Outerverse level (Effortlessly defeated SSJ Xeno Raditz, who was previously able to overpower Super Saiyan Blue Kaioken x100 Xeno Vegarot and Super Saiyan Blue Kaioken x100 Vegitz, the Metamoran Fusion of Raditz and Vegeta) | Outerverse level (Trained as hard as she could for two years, making frequent trips to the Room of Spirit and Time. Surpassed her previous peak, as well as surpassing Ultra Instinct Gohan from the Tournament of Power. Equals Xeno Kakarot base to base now. Fought against the Demon magic enhanced Future Zamasu) | Outerverse level (Easily overpowered Merged Zamasu, who was previously matching LSSJ Kefla. Stated to be equal to the Post-ToP Gods of Destruction) | Outerverse level (One-shot a heavily damaged and fatigued Merged Zamasu) | Outerverse level (Stronger than before due to breaking her limits via UIO) | Outerverse level (Far surpassed her previous peak. Fought against Celleri, the original Super Saiyan God, alongside several other Ultra Instinct users such as Beerus, Gohan, Vegeta, Piccolo and Pan) | Outerverse level (Surpassed her previous peak) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Should be swifter than Tights Briefs and 21st Budokai Arc Kakarot, who can dodge and react to lightning) | Massively FTL+ (Moved so fast that Tarro, who’s attacks can travel a galaxy in a few seconds, viewed her to be teleporting), higher with Ikari (Ikari grants a 20x multiplier). Infinite after a Zenkai (Her energy travelled along the entire infinite universe. Should be comparable to Full Power Super Saiyan Kakarot from the Cell Arc, who flew out of the universe and to King Kai’s planet in a few seconds) | Infinite (Much faster than before), higher as a Super Saiyan (Blitzed Parsnap) | Infinite (Far faster than before, can enhance her speed four million times via SSJ4’s baseline multiplier)| Immeasurable, far faster as a Super Saiyan God, even faster with a God Ki base form and with the Super Saiyan forms | Immeasurable | Immeasurable | Immeasurable. At least Immeasurable, likely Irrelevant as a Super Saiyan IV (Briefly kept up with Jiren). Irrelevant as a Super Saiyan V (Kept pace with SSGSS Raditz) | Immeasurable. At least Immeasurable, likely Irrelevant as a Super Saiyan IV. Irrelevant as a Super Saiyan V. Immeasurable, Irrelevant as a Super Saiyan IV (Faster than her previous SSJ5 form), far higher as a Super Saiyan V after training with Kale, Raditz, Broly and Vegeta | Irrelevant | Irrelevant (Blitzed Xeno Raditz) | Irrelevant (Swifter than UI Gohan) | Irrelevant | Irrelevant (Faster than in her GoD candidate form) | Irrelevant | Irrelevant (Kept pace with Celleri) | Irrelevant (Faster than she ever had been before) Lifting Strength: Class 100 (Comparable to 21st Budokai Kakarot) | Immeasurable | Immeasurable | Immeasurable | Immeasurable | Immeasurable | Immeasurable | Immeasurable. At least Immeasurable, likely Irrelevant as a Super Saiyan IV. Irrelevant as a Super Saiyan V | Immeasurable. At least Immeasurable, likely Irrelevant as a Super Saiyan IV. Irrelevant as a Super Saiyan V. Immeasurable, Irrelevant as a Super Saiyan IV, far higher as a Super Saiyan V after training with Kale, Raditz, Broly and Vegeta | Irrelevant | Irrelevant | Irrelevant | Irrelevant | Irrelevant | Irrelevant | Irrelevant | Irrelevant Striking Strength: At least Planet level, likely far higher | Universal+ (Punched straight through Tarro’s gut), higher with Ikari. Universal+, possibly Low Multiversal after a Zenkai | Low Multiversal, higher as a Super Saiyan (Nearly killed Parsnap with a few suppressed punches) | At least Low Multiversal, Multiversal with the Super Saiyan forms, Multiversal+ after breaking her limits, higher as a Super Saiyan IV | High Complex Multiversal (Hit Lophone so hard that the multiverse itself shuddered), High Hyperversal as a Super Saiyan God (Almost destroyed creation with her punches), higher with a God Ki base form, even higher with the Super Saiyan forms | High Hyperversal | High Hyperversal | High Hyperversal. At least High Hyperversal, likely Outerversal as a Super Saiyan IV. Outerversal as a Super Saiyan V | High Hyperversal. At least High Hyperversal, likely Outerversal as a Super Saiyan IV. Outerversal as a Super Saiyan V. High Hyperversal, Outerversal as a Super Saiyan IV, far higher as a Super Saiyan V after training with Kale, Raditz, Broly and Vegeta | Outerversal | Outerversal | Outerversal (Punched Future Zamasu’s head clean off) | Outerversal | Outerversal (Sliced Merged Zamasu in half with a single kick) | Outerversal | Outerversal | Outerversal Durability: At least Planet level, likely far higher | Universe level+ (Was unscathed from Tarro’s Blood Launcher attack), higher with Ikari. Universe level+, possibly Low Multiverse level after a Zenkai | Low Multiverse level (Survived being brutally beaten down by Parsnap), higher as a Super Saiyan (Withstood several attacks from Parsnap and took no damage whatsoever) | At least Low Multiverse level, Multiverse level with the Super Saiyan forms, Multiverse level+ after breaking her limits, higher as a Super Saiyan IV | High Complex Multiverse level (Survived Lophone hitting her with multiversal energy), High Hyperverse level as a Super Saiyan God (Survived a prolonged fight with her equal, Dragon God Lophone), higher with a God Ki base form, even higher with the Super Saiyan forms | High Hyperverse level (Fought on par with Pan) | High Hyperverse level (Withstood an assault from several Pride Troopers, and was still in good enough physical condition to fight Pan for a second time) | High Hyperverse level. At least High Hyperverse level, likely Outerverse level as a Super Saiyan IV (Survived several blows from a suppressed Jiren). Outerverse level as a Super Saiyan V | High Hyperverse level. At least High Hyperverse level, likely Outerverse level as a Super Saiyan IV. Outerverse level as a Super Saiyan V. High Hyperverse level, Outerverse level as a Super Saiyan IV, far higher as a Super Saiyan V after training with Kale, Raditz, Broly and Vegeta | Outerverse level | Outerverse level | Outerverse level | Outerverse level | Outerverse level | Outerverse level | Outerverse level (Survived several hits from Celleri) | Outerverse level Stamina: Godlike. Caulifla has endurance that rivals that of Vegeta’s, she can take massive loads of punishment and keep fighting, and she can continue fighting through even life threatening injuries simply through her own stubbornness. Range: Planetary | Universal+. Universal+, possibly Low Multiversal after a Zenkai | Low Multiversal | At least Low Multiversal, Multiversal with the Super Saiyan forms, Multiversal+ after breaking her limits and as a Super Saiyan IV | High Complex Multiversal, High Hyperversal as a Super Saiyan God, with a God Ki base form and with the Super Saiyan forms | High Hyperversal | High Hyperversal | High Hyperversal. At least High Hyperversal, likely Irrelevant as a Super Saiyan IV. Irrelevant as a Super Saiyan V | High Hyperversal. At least High Hyperversal, likely Irrelevant as a Super Saiyan IV and as a Super Saiyan V. High Hyperversal, Irrelevant as a Super Saiyan IV and as a Super Saiyan V after training with Kale, Raditz, Broly and Vegeta | Irrelevant | Irrelevant | Irrelevant | Irrelevant | Irrelevant | Irrelevant | Irrelevant | Irrelevant Standard Equipment: Nothing notable. Intelligence: Average normally, Extraordinary Genius in terms of fighting (Her remarkable intuitive combat nature makes her able to master styles and transformations mid battle. Caulifla is a very quick study, who can easily learn and adapt while she fights. She can keep up in combat with the best of them, rivaling the likes of Vegeta and Raditz) Weaknesses: Caulifla is arrogant, and prior to gaining God ki, she was incapable of breathing in the vacuum of space. Notable Attacks/Techniques: • Crush Cannon - Caulifla’s signature attack. She makes a finger gun and unleashes a red beam of ki from it, or she fires a ki sphere. Alternatively, the Dual Crush Cannon is when she uses both hands to perform the attack. • Big Bang Crush - A technique Caulifla made after training with Vegeta, the Big Bang Crush is a modified version of the Big Bang Attack made of Caulifla’s signature red ki, and the attack has a far greater destructive radius and leaves lasting ki flames. • Kamehameha - Caulifla can perform the Kamehameha after having it taught to her by Raditz. • Sudden Storm - Caulifla releases a rapid barrage of homing crimson ki blasts from one or two hands at her opponent, causing a massive accumulation of damage. • Meteor Burst - Caulifla blasts her opponent with a single purple Energy Wave that, upon hitting anyone or anything, causes a second larger wave of purple energy to erupt from the target or a large purple explosion, inflicting a huge amount of damage. Key: Kid Caulifla | Sister Saga | Caulifla Saga | Gang Saga | God Saga | Universe 6 Arc | Pre-Kefla | Post-Kefla | Planet Sadala Saga | Universal Conflict Saga | Ultra Instinct Omen | Dark Empire Arc | God of Destruction Candidate | Ultra Instinct Omen 2 | Sovereign God Saga | Ultra Instinct | God of Destruction Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1 Category:LordTracer